Hands
by Whatsername Stardust
Summary: In the after math of the war, Neville discovers comfort in the simple gestures and musings of our favorite oddball blonde.
1. Chapter 1

"Hands are such simple but complicated things. They're just a body part really. But do you ever think about all the little bones and little nerves and muscles that work to make them move? For a movement as simple as a finger bending, so much happens." Luna was sitting cross legged on the floor of Neville's grandmother's house, along with Neville, Harry and Hermione. The four had been spending more time together, while the Weasleys, after politely explaining why, had gone on a family vacation to try and put themselves back together. She flexed her fingers for a moment, staring at them, her gaze at once inquisitive and dreamy. She scooted back, taking care not to sit on her own hair as she did so, and leaned against the sofa where her three friends sat. her head rested idly against Neville's knee. He smiled down at the girl who'd become his best friend this past year. She was odd, that was certain. But she was in Ravenclaw for a reason. Under pressure her dreamy demeanor gave way to a fierce intuitive mind, and that had been invaluable to the DA. She had also proven more brave than anyone could have guessed, and fiercely loyal. Hermione let out a yawn.

"We should get going." She yawn again, indicating Harry. With the Weasleys gone and her parents still in Australia, she was staying with Harry in Grimmauld place. Neville and Luna thought it was a blessing for Harry. If they'd let him be alone right now, who knows what would happen.

"Yeah, we should." Harry agreed, glancing at his battered silver watch. He reached down to help Hermione up from the sunken sofa. Neville and Luna both rose and hugged them good bye, and the pair apparated away. Neville sat back down on the sofa heavily, sighing slightly. Luna sat beside him, cross legged and sideways, and leaned her head on her left palm, reaching out towards Neville with her right. Gently, she squeezed his shoulder.

"It will be alright, Neville. Everything will get better."

"I just…" Neville squeezed his eyes shut 'I just wish I could tell them. I wish I could tell them everything I've done, tried to do, failed to. How I stood for what they stood for. Done my best. I wish I could tell them and have them hear me and tell me they're proud." He shook his head, "I'm pathetic, I know."

"No, Neville. That's hardly pathetic." Luna frowned at him and gently turned his head to face her. "Your parents would be so proud of you, Neville. Maybe they can't tell you but they would be. You're like me, Neville. We've always been the underdogs of the underdogs. But the people who love us? They know we're more than that. And your parents knew. They knew you would be extraordinary. I promise." She squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly. Neville smiled and shook his head.

"What on earth would I do without you Luna?" he stopped for a moment, clearly thinking. Luna tilted her head, silently asking what was wrong. Neville took a breath. "I'm going to go visit them tomorrow." He took another breath. This would be a first for him. "I want you to come with me." It wasn't a question. It didn't need to be. Neville knew beyond a doubt Luna would accompany him. She would be the first to ever do so. She nodded at him and squeezed his hand again.

"I'm honored to have the chance to meet them Neville."

"You can stay here tonight, if you want. There's a guest room. I'm guessing it must be lonely with your father off on an expedition." Luna smiled gratefully and followed him to the guest room. "Well, I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yes. Good night, Neville. Don't let the hinky punks bite" she said seriously, before hugging him lightly, her fingers lingering momentarily in his hands as she pulled away.

"Good night, Luna." He said softly with a smile, before heading back to his room. He lay in his bed afterwards, staring idly at the ceiling and his hands. Luna was right, Hands were fascinating, but now because of how they moved. No, they were fascinating because of the weight such a simple and delicate motion could have. Something as simple as the feathery touch of Luna's fingers on Neville's shoulder could calm him instantly. But maybe that had less to do with hands and more to do with the stunning, brilliant blonde they were attached to.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Neville awoke to the sound of the kettle boiling in the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes, he walked in, finding Luna perched on the counter top, sleepily watching the kettle as she reached round to her other side to grasp two mugs fitted with tea bags. She smiled at him.

"Morning, Neville." He nodded at her, still groggy, walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter where she sat. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Do you sleep on a down pillow?"

"Um..yeah. Why?"

"because," she said as she reached out and plucked something from his thick hair "you have a feather in your hair." She smiled and handed him the feather and then the cup of now steeped tea. His fingers brushed hers as he took them, sipping the tea and slipping the feather into his pocket. She slid off the counter, hitting the floor with a bounce, and opened his cupboard, standing on her toes to reach the top shelf. Grabbing the box of Muggle cereal she knew was up there, she opened the box and munched on it dry. He smiled at her and shook his head, then reached in himself, grabbing a handful. "So do we floo?" She asked.

"Yes. I should get dressed." Neville took a last handful of cereal and went to his room. Luna followed suit, apparating quickly home to change into better clothes. It was warm, so she put on a pale yellow dress that was thin and soft, with bits of shining gold thread running through in places. She found a pair of matching socks, her Converse and the small bronze eagle hair comb her father had given her on her last birthday. She figured meeting her best friend's parents was something of a dressy occasion. She apparated back to Neville's where he was pacing the living room, looking distressed. His hair had been combed, but he'd mussed it. He had on a pair of dark jeans and an untucked red short sleeved button up. She walked over quietly and carefully grabbed both of his wrists. He stopped and looked down at her. She smiled serenely at him and reached up, smoothing his hair for him.

"Much better." She said quietly. She took his hand comfortingly. "Shall we?" she tilted her head towards the fireplace. He nodded. They walked towards the fireplace. He went first, she followed after. Moments later they were both waiting for reception to let them into the ward where Neville's parents were. Neville quietly seemed to shrink back into the awkward little boy he'd been, losing the strong young man he'd become. Luna reached over and squeezed his hand again, but when she went to move it away, he squeezed it back and wouldn't let go. The receptionist opened the door to the Longbottoms' room, and informed them that they were both magically sedated for the time being due to a few manic episodes. Luna followed Neville, walking softly. Alice and Frank Longbottom lay in their respective beds. Still except for their breathing. Neville's eyes shone a bit as he walked towards his father.

"Hey, dad." He said, his voice quiet. Luna stepped back a bit, to give him privacy, but watched as he spoke. "I know it's been awhile. But I was fighting, and then everything was such a mess. But I'm here, finally. I killed his snake, dad. I killed You Know…Voldemort's snake. And I helped restart the resistance at Hogwarts. I wanted to make you proud." His voice shook a little and he looked to Luna. She walked over and leaned her head against his arm. "I didn't do it alone though. So many people helped. Especially Luna Lovegood. You went to school with her dad. She's here. I've know I've never brought anyone along before, but you would like her, dad." Luna squeezed Neville's hand again, Neville shut his eyes and was quiet for a minute.

"Do you mind if I say something?" Luna whispered.

"Go ahead."

"Hello, Mr. Longbottom. I'm Luna Lovegood. Your son Neville is my best friend. You would be so proud of him, Mr. Longbottom. He's been so brave and so loyal and devoted to defeating Voldemort. And he's a good friend." Neville looked down at Luna and smiled at her.

"Thank you." He whispered. He bit his lip and walked towards his mother.

"Hi mum. I missed you. Gran died, a few weeks ago. I think the stress of the war was too much. But it's over now. Voldemort is gone. Forever. I've been reading a lot. Trying to see if there's any way to unlock a human mind. I miss you so much mum, even if I never really knew you." Luna noticed that Neville was crying and gently leaned into him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to meet someone, mum. She's right here. Her name's Luna, Luna Lovegood. She's the greatest person I ever met. You'd love her. She punched Amicus Carrow so hard she broke his nose. And she's brilliant. I'd probably dead if she hadn't been around the past two years."

"He's lying, Mrs. Longbottom. He'd be just fine. Your son is an extraordinary person. But you always knew that. I'm sure you did." She smiled at Neville. "I'm going to step out for just a second." Neville nodded. He moved to the chair by his mother's bed, and turned to face her, his back to the door.

"I love her, mum. Luna that is. She's brilliant. You really would love her. I wish you could meet her. Really meet her. She means the world to me. Hell, she is the world to me. I don't know what I'm going to do when she falls in love with some brilliant Ravenclaw and leaves to travel the world." He shook his head sadly and stared in silence until Luna re-entered the room.

"The nurse says we should go." She looked up at Neville, her eyes gentle. He nodded and followed her out to the bank of fireplaces and floo-ed back to his house.

Back home, he sat on the sofa and rubbed his face a few times with his palms, trying to snap himself out of the funk he was in. Luna sat down beside and leaned her head on his shoulder, humming a tune under her breath softly. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"What are you humming?"

"A muggle song I heard in the store the other day. _Take a little time, walk a little line  
>Get the balance right Give a little love, gimme just enough So that I can hang on tight We will be alright, I'll be by your side<em>" she sang softly, and a little off tune, but Neville smiled anyway.

"Thank you for coming today, Luna. You're the only person who's ever met them."

"Thank you for letting me, Neville. I know it has to be hard. To know they're still alive but know nothing about you or what you've done." She reached over and stroked his cheek once, gently, and smiled at him. "I should get home and floo call my father. I'll swing by tomorrow, alright?" She stood and he nodded and smiled, wrapping her in a hug before she apparated away.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville was sleeping soundly when he was awoken by a loud thump that hit his mattress and bounced him slightly. Alarmed, he shot upright and reached for his wand, but instead of an intruder out to kill him, it was Luna. She had apparently apparated in an extreme state of distress, as she'd apparated onto his mattress and was in tears.

"Luna? S'matter?" he asked drowsily.

"Da-daddy! He got attacked. And they says he's going to be fine but he's in the ICU at Mungo's at they won't let me see him until he's more stabilized and I didn't know what to do so I came here." She finally stopped and took a breath. "I didn't mean to apparate into your bed. I was upset and I guess I missed your living room, though I don't seem to have splinched anything." Neville scooted over to her and wrapped her in a hug, stroking her hair gently in an attempt to soothe her. Her small hands gripped his shirt and he could feel her eyes clench shut. Eventually she stopped crying and sort of drifted off. Neville was afraid to move for fear of waking her, so he sat there until she awoke a few hours later and apologized profusely. He told her not to worry and to go grab some clothes out of his dresser and he'd take her out to breakfast. She swiped at her eyes and nodded and he left the room. She emerged a moment later wearing one of Neville's buttondowns with the sleeves rolled up and belted with his Gryffindor tie. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"None of your pants would stay up, so I made a dress." He smiled at her and took her hand, leaving his home by apparating.

Moments later they arrived at a small café in North London, where they'd eaten once or twice before. Luna ordered an iced espresso with lots of cream and sugar, an omelet and a side of hash browns. Neville opted for English breakfast tea, fried eggs on toast, and sausage. They dined in companionable silence, other than the clink and slide of knives on plates. They finished up and Neville paid the bill. They walked to a nearby alley and apparated back to Neville's house where Luna immediately sank down into the sofa. Neville sat beside her and reached an arm around her, gently rubbing her shoulder with his hand. She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes and hummed the same tune she'd been humming the night before.

"I should floo the hospital. See if they'll let me in yet." She rose and placed her head in his fireplace. After a brief conversation and a sigh of relief she emerged. "I can go see him. He's conscious and everything. Are you coming?" He nodded and stood to take her hand, and with a crack they were gone.

"Xenophilius Lovegood's room please? I'm his daughter?" Luna asked the receptionist after they arrived. The witch nodded and lead them to the room. Luna opened the door and Neville followed her, somewhat tentatively.

"Daddy?" Luna implored, softly.

"Hello Luna darling." His voice was hoarse but he smiled. "And who is this lad? He looks like one of your ceiling friends."

"Yes, he is." She said, ignoring Neville's questioning glance. "He was in the DA with me, and we kept it going while Harry was gone. His name is Neville."

"Ah, yes. I believe you mentioned him in a letter once or twice. Yes. Is this the boy you— ."

"Yes daddy." She cut him off quickly. Xenophilius turned to look at Neville.

"I was in school with your mum and dad you know. It's awful what happened to them."

"Thank you, Mr. Lovegood." Neville nodded and gave him a slight smile.

"Please, call me Xenophilius. Oh, Luna! I proved the existence of the crumple horned Snorkack! That's how I was attacked. I found one, and I took a picture, and the flash angered him, so he charged me, and I got mauled trying to protect the film. And I succeeded!"

"Daddy that's wonderful! Do you have your camera? I can go back to the house and develop it for you when I go!"

"Yes, it's in my bag."

"I'm so glad you're okay daddy. I was so afraid. I tried to apparate to Neville's door but I missed and landed on his mattress at three this morning."

"I'm assuming that explains the departure from your normal colorful attire?"

"Yes. He was afraid I'd splinch myself apparating home, and all his jeans were too big so I made a dress. He's rather taller than I am." She smiled up at Neville. After a few moments of idle chatter, a nurse told them that it was time for his treatment so they had to leave. Luna kissed her father on the cheek, grabbed his camera and promised to bring the photograph by the next day. She and Neville walked out to the lobby and apparated from there to Luna's house just outside Ottery St Catchpool. Neville had never actually been in Luna's house before.

"What did your father mean by ceiling friends?"

"Come on. I'll show you." Luna led him by the wrist up the red spiral stairs in the center of her house. He followed along behind her until they reached a door painted with an intricate pattern of vines. He presumed this was her room. She opened the door and Neville understood immediately. There, covering Luna's ceiling, was a massive, stunning painting of Harry, Hermione, Ron, himself, and Ginny. Interwoven around them was a thin gold chain of the word 'friends' written over and over. His eyes widened as he looked at it.

"Luna. It's breath taking. I know you mentioned that you painted. But this is something else."

"I'm glad you like it. I'm going to go into the dark room, but it's small, so you probably will want to wait here." She took the camera and skipped down the narrow hall to another door and shut it tight behind her. Neville looked around her large but crowded room. The walls were lined with book cases, and the visible bits were covered in drawings and paintings, either on parchment and stuck up, or directly on the walls. Every book about magical creatures imaginable was perched in the shelves, as well as what looked like a few muggle veterinary text books. There were back issues of the Quibbler in a haphazard stack in the corner, quills and parchment everywhere. There were, surprisingly, only three photographs in the room. One of a much younger Luna, a happier looking Xenophilius and a statuesque blonde Neville presumed was Luna's mother. There was also one of Luna and her father in what looked like the desert, holding up some strange horn type thing and grinning excitedly and waving. The last photograph was of herself and Neville. He couldn't remember when it was taken. Must have been from after Colin had joined the DA. There were out by the lake, and Luna had a pair of binoculars around her neck and Neville was holding a herbology text book. Luna's bloomers were up above her knees and she was standing in the shallow water, trying to get Neville to come with her and he was attempting to kick off his boots. They were both laughing. He smiled at the photograph. He remembered that day now. It hadn't been too long before the Carrows took over Hogwarts. One of their last days of innocence. Of course, Luna was much the same now as she was then. That was thing, above all else, that captivated him about her. Despite everything she had gone through, despite her acute, intuitional knowledge of how everyone and everything around her worked, she retained this child-like innocence and joy about life. She was like a light in the darkness. Always shining and bright. He heard something behind him and turned just as Luna re-entered the room.

"Your murals are beautiful Luna."

"Thank you, Neville." She smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his elbow and leaning against him as she waited for the picture to develop, her slim fingers gripping the narrow border. "Thank you for this morning, as well." She said, her voice soft. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's fine, Luna. You were upset." She squeezed her hand with his.

He didn't want her to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Another month has passed, and things are starting to put themselves back together. Luna's dad hasn't left Mungo's yet, so she is still living with Neville. He has trouble with the fact that he knows she'll leave soon. Everything about this, to him, felt permanent. Neither of them were quiet whole again yet. Both had night mares, and had become so close that when the other awoke, cold sweat on their face and terror in their eyes, without a sound the other crept over and curled up with who ever had the night mare. And that was all it took. The feel of her soft, warm fingers in his. All it took was one touch, one simple soothing touch, and everything just drifted away.

Neville was contemplating all this shortly after waking when Luna wandered into his room, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and sat down beside him on the bed, lying her head on his shoulder.

"it's going to be strange." She murmured. "I've spent almost all of my time around you, and now in a month or so I'll be back at school and you won't be."

"I'll visit."

"I know." She smiles and ruffles his hair. "But it won't be quite the same. Do you know what I mean?" her hands fiddled with her cork necklace.

"Yeah, I know."

She smiled at him and reached a hand out, rubbing his shoulder. "You need new shirts. They're all threadbare." She stands and pulls him to his feet and he can't help but smile at the feeling of her hands in his. "Come along! We'll go shopping."

That night, after spending all day in Diagon Alley, visiting George and then harry and Hermione, they head back to Neville's house, exhausted. Luna has on his sweater because she got cold, and they sat down in his bed, a giggling mess. He wasn't sure what it was, but for the first time since the war ended he felt free today. And it was wonderful. She ended up falling asleep there in his bed, her hands resting on his chest. It's another first when neither one wakes up from some sort of night terror.

In the morning when he woke up she was gone, but he heard her humming that same song she always hums, from the kitchen. She is kicking her legs, seated on the counter, making tea.

"Morning!" she said brightly, smiling at him. "I'm sorry for passing out in your bed, Nev."

"Oh, it's fine. I don't mind, really." He smiled and slipped up on the counter himself in order to be seated beside her.

She smiled and leaned over to the toaster Hermione charmed to work with magic. "Poptart?" she asked, handing him one, her graceful fingers brushing his as he took the pastry. She broke hers into pieces and ate them one by one, leaning against his cupboards and sliding her feet into his lap. It was so domestic, in a weird way. Her being there every morning, them making breakfast and tea and coffee, eating together, buying groceries together.

"Daddy gets out of Mungo's tomorrow."

"I remember. Do you want to pack up your stuff tonight? I can help you settle back into your place." He offered, not letting his disappointment at her leaving show. She stayed quiet but nodded, frowning slightly.

"It feels odd to be leaving. I've been with you, in your house I mean, for so long it sort of started to feel like home. Plus, who's going to banish my nightmares with you all the way over here?" she joked, smiling, her face tight. He took his hand and laid it on her shoulder.

"I'm always around if you need me, Lune. We're best friends. Even if you can't see me, I'm here." He pointed to her heart and offered her a lopsided grin. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nev, you are so cheesy sometimes." He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you'll have girls crawling all over you soon. Being a war hero, uncommonly kind and devilishly handsome." She nudged him with her shoulder, smirking at him.

"Yeah, once they've been put off by Harry, then Ron, then they'll come crawling." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Really, Nev. You will." She said sincerely, a smile on her face.

"What if I don't want girls crawling all over me?" he said, suddenly serious.

"Well, boys then if that's your bag, though I hadn't pegged you as the—."

"Not what I meant, Lune." She tilted her head, confused. "What I meant was what if I don't want girls crawling all over me, because I already know which one's the girl for me."

"Oh! Well in that case you should tell her. You're a wonderful person Nev, she'll be glad to have you."

"So, you're saying I should find her and tell her."

"Yes, of course."

"Right now?"

"Well, I might wait until after breakfast, but if you think that's what's best, I'd say go for it."

It was quiet for a minute, then Neville spoke.

"You were right, you know. That night after the war. Hands are fascinating. The slightest brush of fingers can calm someone instantly. The lightest touch on your hair can be immediately soothing. They can cure muscle aches, stomach aches, loneliness. But you know what I've discovered, Lune? It has a lot less to do with actual hands, and a lot more to do with the person they're attached to."

"What do you mean, Nev?" she knows, and he knows she knows, but around Neville she lets her confidence fall a little, allowing herself to need confirmation.

"Whenever I'm upset, all you have to do it touch my shoulder, or grab my fingers or stroke my hair, and everything is better. And it has nothing to do with hands and everything to do with you, Luna. This past month, this weird domesticity we built, has been the best thing to ever happen to me. Having you around, all the time, is brilliant. And I know you need to go home to your dad, and then to school, but I will miss this…whatever the hell it is… so much. I am going to miss you so much. You said I should find that girl and tell her. Well, here I am. Laying it all on the line, for you, because I love you. I love you, Luna Lovegood. I don't need a fan club, like Harry's got, and I don't want one. All I need, all I want it you."

Luna does not answer but scoots closer to him on the counter, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him softly.

"I don't want me to leave either." She whispers, resting her head on his shoulder. Neville has never been more shocked, but he has also never been more ecstatic.

"I love you, Luna Lovegood."

"I love you too, Neville Longbottom." She took his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together and, metaphorically speaking, she never let go again.


End file.
